Heirs of the Black House
by VampireKaira
Summary: An insight into the lives of Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius and Regulus. This will be a place for my drabbles of 1000 words or less. Chapter 2-Sirius' last memories. I take prompts via PM.
1. Duties

Bellatrix was a child born of duty. Druella and Cygnus were obliged to procreate. To produce a pureblood heir. It was a night of rough labour and pain as opposed to the easy bliss of those in love. They coupled with the hawk eyes of their ancestors watching from their portraits. A necessary evil. Their duty. It was reflected in her personality and traits. She believed in doing her duty to the Black House just as her ancestors before her. She submitted to marriage but was never subservient to her husband's House. The Black House was hers. It was her duty to safeguard it. To prune it so that it may remain pure and reputable. She never strayed from her pureblood Black ideals unlike others. Her loyalty to her duty remained unchanged. Duty to her House and to her Dark Lord was always prominent in her thoughts. Her loyalty was an obsession, ever consuming and dangerous. It would lead to her downfall. Her obsession with duty would twist her mind and warp it beyond normality. But, she would die knowing she had fulfilled her duty. She had died for her Lord. She had died in the fight to preserve her House as was her duty.

Andromeda was a child born of passion. Druella and Cygnus had indulged their whims for one night. One night of passionate love making. One night where they were free to fulfil their carnal desires. A night away from their House. Was it any wonder Andromeda left her family for love? For the freedom of lust. Ted was a gorgeous boy and an even sexier man. The flame of list burned deeply within her. She was too controlled by passion and lust. This lust would lead her far from her roots and into a forbidden love. She didn't care for his Muggleborn status. She only wanted him. She craved him. This frenetic lust would lead to love. To happiness. To being an outcast. To having her heart broken time and time again. When Ted was forced to leave her. When Dora was killed by her sister. When she was left with Teddy. He wasn't enough. Then she hated with a furious passion. She hated her House. She hated Bellatrix for killing her daughter. She hated Narcissa for being left with Draco whilst she had nothing. She was a creature of lust and hate. Love and passion.

Narcissa was a child born of steady loyalty. Druella and Cygnus were comfortable with each other. They coupled partly out of duty and partly out of love. There was no mad lust but there was also the absence of forced procreation. It was comfortable. She was a dutiful daughter but at the same time capable of love. When Andromeda was cast out, she hardened her expression but she still felt pangs of regret and love. She knew she was to be married to Lucius Malfoy and accepted it as her fate. But a tender love sprung up between them and it was most welcome. Their love was a constant that fed Narcissa through Lucius' imprisonment. It was reflected in their son Draco. They loved him and he knew his duty. She was loyal to the Dark Lord and yet wanted nothing more than familial happiness. She knew she had to obey and disown Andi and Siri but at the same time she remembered them as her playmates. She was an entity of endurance. Able to bear anything life threw at her. It was down to her capacity as a chameleon. Her loyalty to her House and yet her ability to be empathetic.

Sirius was a child born of a reckless mistake. Walburga and Orion were engaged and yet Orion couldn't wait. It was folly on Orion's part as it hastened his marriage to Walburga, his half demented cousin. But, he had a man's needs and Walburga didn't fight him too much. Sirius was young and arrogant and a womaniser like his father. He was feckless and careless which was unsurprising given his father. However, he was brave and rebellious. Not a Black. He didn't care for his House. He befriended Muggleborns and werewolves and blood traitors. He was mischievous and a prankster. A reckless boy who would shame the House of Black. He would fight back unlike his mother and he didn't take without asking unlike his father. He was noble in spite of his faults. A Gryffindor not a Black. A troublemaker, a mistake, a Gryffindor. All of these things were the opposite of what the House of Black stood for. But he was a Black. His arrogance was unfounded, he looked like a good pureblood but at the end of the day he stood up for truth and light. That was what marked him out as different, even as a child. He would die smirking like a Black but for the cause of heroes. To save Harry always.

Regulus was a child born of obedience. Walburga now controlled Orion. She showed him who the ruler was. And she wanted another son to cement her pride. He was that son. A perfect model of obedience unlike his brother Sirius. He was Sorted into Slytherin and upheld the family name. He followed his cousin into the service of the Dark Lord just as his mother wished. He ended all relations with Sirius on his mother's say so. He obeyed everything his mother told him and behaved exactly as his father instructed. He wanted to raise the name of Black up high just as he had always been taught. But then came a day when he finally made his own decisions. He defied the Dark Lord. He broke free of his image as the perfect pureblood son. He still obeyed his mother of course. But he no longer conformed to the ideals of the Dark Lord. He chose his path and hoped Sirius would forgive him. And then he acted as a hero. He died a hero. Just like his brother. They weren't so different after all.

However, all the Black children shared one thing. They were all Blacks. They were all subjected to the education of Blacks. And they all never had a chance to be children. Happy children free from restrictions.

Each grew up and chose their own path,

But they would all be bound by their name:

Black-'Can you see those children?'

'They're the Blacks'

Monsters and heroes,

They fight each other.

Bellatrix the true Lord Black,

Andromeda the Muggleborn lover,

Narcissa the pureblood lady ideal,

Sirius the rebel and hero,

And Regulus the brave.

Their name is Black, it's true,

Yet they are not so different,

From me and you.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I really want constructive criticism, especially about my poetry.**


	2. The Veil

He knows he's dying. Someone always has to die and now it's his turn. But he doesn't mind. An unbidden memory comes. One that has haunted him for years.

_"Bella give it back. Now!" A six year old Sirius Black whined as his cousin Bellatrix took his toy broomstick off him and threatened to break it._

_"Now, now Siri. What do you have to do?" Bellatrix taunted as she held it aloft her head, her black eyes narrowing on Sirius. "Just show some magic and I'll give it back. We don't want you to be a nasty squib do we?"_

_"Bella please!" Sirius cried as he concentrated on the broom and tried to force himself to do magic. His tiny grey eyes screwed up in frustration as Bellatrix began bending the broom. It snapped. Sirius too snapped and unleashed his pent up frustration in a red ball of magic towards Bellatrix who ducked and applauded as Sirius had performed his first bout of magic._

_"Well done Sirius" Bellatrix congratulated mockinglu with an smirk and muttered "Reparo" to the broom before handing it back to Sirius who was beaming as he had performed magic. She was 14 and all too aware of her respected pureblood status as a Black and so wanted to protect the honour of their family. If that meant forcing her younger cousins then so be it._

_"Bella I performed magic" Sirius shrieked excitedly before running through the house telling everyone. His cousins Andy and Cissy were pleased for him but his annoying younger brother Reggie was just plain jealous and his mother told him off for disgracing the family name with his shrieking. But it didn't matter, he was happy. He could do magic like Bella and Andi!_

_"Is this true Bellatrix?" her aunt Walburga asked with a perverted smile. Sirius' magic was expected given that he was a Black._

_"Yes aunt Walburga. I forced the magic out of Sirius as is my duty" Bellatrix took sadistic pleasure in knowing that only she could force Sirius to do anything. They hated each other. That was true. But they also were so similar that they had a grudging respect for each other. After all the reason they clashed was naturally because of their similarities but also because of Bellatrix's jealousy of Sirius as he would be the Black heir not her._

_"Well done Bellatrix. You have proven my son is not a squib after all. But do remember he will be the Black heir and it will be your duty to serve him so you must stop taunting him" Walburga condemned Bellatrix as she was too eager to be a Black and had little respect for Sirius, the Black heir._

_"He will be the Black heir in name. I am the true heir Aunt Walburga. It was just a chance of birth" Bellatrix retorted as she stomped off. She was the true Black and she knew it._

_Sirius ran after her as he wanted her to teach him more. He didn't like Bella but she helped him do magic. He wanted to learn more and Andi refused to teach him anything as he was too young._

_"Bella I want to learn more. Please!" Sirius said excitedly to his disdainful older cousin. She regarded him with heavy lidded eyes and grudgingly agreed._

_"If you're so insistent I'll teach you some more" Bella saw it as an opportunity to mould her baby cousin into a proper Pureblood. He may not be Black material yet but she could teach him. He would certainly be a powerful wizard one day and maybe together they could restore Pureblood supremacy. "We need someone to practise on. Fetch Regulus"_

_Sirius ran back to Regulus and grabbed his hand. He pulled him to Bella's room where she stood waiting. She had her wand out._

_"Now Sirius I want you to take this wand. Point it at Regulus and say Crucio" Bellatrix handed her wand over to Sirius who seized it with excitement._

_He pointed it at his younger brother and said 'Crucio'. Nothing happened and he was disappointed._

_"You have to say it like this Sirius" Bellatrix took her wand back. "Crucio!" she shouted with channelled anger and Regulus began writhing in pain. She never liked Regulus. He lacked the conviction of a true Black. It had its roots in her, Andromeda and Sirius but Cissy and Regulus were too good to be true Blacks._

_"Bella it looks like he's in pain. I don't want to do this spell" Sirius refused as his brother was crying out loud._

_"Don't be silly Siri. It just...tickles" Bella forced her wand back into Sirius' hand._

_He didn't want to hurt his brother but Bella wouldn't lie to him. She was mean to him, Reggie and even Cissy sometimes but she always told the truth. So he took the wand and concentrated and said 'Crucio'. Reggie writhed but not as badly as when Bella cast that spell._

_"Good start Sirius" Bellatrix mock applauded. It was a start and maybe, just maybe, Sirius might prove to be the Black heir. He still had a long way to go though._

_"Bella what on earth are you doing? And Sirius you must never cast this spell ever again! It hurts people and you just hurt Reggie" Andromeda helped Regulus up and cast a spell to ease his pain whilst glaring at Bella. Sirius was young and could be excused but Bella, her sister Bella, was teaching pain._

_"I'm sorry Andi" Sirius broke into sobs as he realised his mistake whilst Bellatrix just stared back defiantly. It was something he would never be able to forget. It was also something that fractured his relationship with Bellatrix and Regulus forever. But they didn't know it yet. _

Today would be forgotten and tomorrow they would begin anew. But in the coming years, this memory would plague Sirius. He would remember time and time again. When Bella became a Death Eater. When he would leave forever. When he hears that Regulus has become a Death Eater. He would look back and see it as the moment that shattered their lives forever. He thinks of a different world. One where they were all just happy children, without prejudice or stigma. Where they could just be Bella and Andi and Siri and Cissy and Reggie instead of the Black children. The Blacks. A name that forced them to conform or be ruined.

He's falling into the Veil. It doesn't hurt. He catches his last glimpse of the world he leaves behind. And her. His cousin. She's cackling and grinning like the madwoman he knew she was with her raven locks obscuring her face. And he knows that she'll never change. That they'll never change. The Blacks. They all end up dead before their time and she'll be no different. They are reckless, passionate and mad. Always mad. There are only ever a few who can escape. He's just not that lucky. But, he hopes that Andi will and Dora too because they're not Black. Not anymore. He hopes Harry, Moony and the Order survive too. The last Marauder. The Chosen One. They will survive. He knows it.

One last breath. It feels like an eternity. And then it's over. He's dead.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Thanks for the review Tily!**


End file.
